1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display plate preferably employable for an automotive vehicles for the purpose of displaying a certain name or providing a decorative effect.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, most of display plates are produced such that a certain image pattern is painted on a back sheet using paint or a certain image pattern corresponding to a content to be displayed is punched out from a metallic plate or the punched piece is coated or lined with glass or synthetic resin. Such a conventional display plate is often used in various fields for the purpose of displaying a certain name for an automotive vehicle or providing a decorative effect.
However, in recent years, decoration for an automotive vehicle has been progressively changed to meet a requirement for a variety of styles of individual user. Indeed, these styles are based on a motif for matching with modern feeling of individual user. Consequently, there arises a problem that the conventional display plate fails to satisfactorily harmonize with the requirement for modern style. In other words, the conventional display plate produced by, e.g., a punching operation has a feeling of heavy weight derived from metallic material as raw material but such feeling of heavy weight does not harmonize with whole decoration of a modern automotive vehicle. As a result, the conventional display plate has a drawback that a decorative effect is reduced to a level of half due to unbalance caused by the incomplete harmonization as described above.